


Maybe the Snow was a Good Thing

by Lonediagonal



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: @me from a year ago why did you do this, Anyways, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Panic At The Disco (Band), Ryden, Rydon, Stand Alone, its so cheesy, this is actually so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonediagonal/pseuds/Lonediagonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's snowing. Look outside." he replied.<br/>Ryan wasn't happy to hear this, even though he had seen the weather reports last night. Brendon had called him, sounding excited, and ordered him to turn the tv on to the news. But Ryan didn't like snow. Snow was a pain in the ass and it just made it harder to do everything.<br/>Ryan reluctanly kicked off his covers and walked to the window. He peered at the alleyway below. The ground was completely covered and the dumpsters also had a healthy dusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe the Snow was a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, so I wrote this fic when it was snowing one day. I hope you like it. It's fiction blah, blah, blah, I don't own Panic! or the boys, just the story. Also, I know that Ryden isn't a thing (see previous sentence) but I was compelled to write it because, why not? Also, there's some swearing so if you're sensitive to that here's your warning. Also, there might be grammar/spelling mistakes, I didn't really have anyone check it. Okay, enough of that. Enjoy the story!
> 
> p.s. my amazing formatting got messed up when I copied this from my Google Docs. Sorry if it's harder to read because of that!
> 
> *EDIT* I posted this almost a full year ago and I'm looking back on it and laughing. SO... I'm putting spaces in between the paragraphs because HOLY FUCK this is just truly painful to read. Okay, things should be a bit better now, i apologize for any shitty writing that is left.

Ryan woke up to his phone ringing. Flipping over, he blinked with sleepy eyes until his nightstand came into focus. He snaked a hand out from his covers to retrieve his phone. It was Spencer, his roommate. He accepted the call and brought it to his ear. 

"ermph." he said by way of greeting.

"Ryan, cla--- wait, you just woke up didn't you?" he asked. Ryan could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yep," he said through a yawn. It was 11:30 and his only class today was a 2:00, of course he wasn't awake yet.

"Jon, you owe me a coffee!" Spencer shouted, but his voice was muffled from his hand which covered the microphone. He must have spent the night at Jon's. Ryan wasn't surprised. Spencer practically lived there. "Well, first of all, thank you for winning me that coffee. Secondly, class is cancelled."

Ryan yawned again. "Why?" He didn't actually care that much, the classes he took at the community college we boring, but he was awake now and Spencer would probably tell him anyways.

"It's snowing. Look outside." he replied. 

Ryan wasn't happy to hear this, even though he had seen the weather reports last night. Brendon had called him, sounding excited, and ordered him to turn the tv on to the news. But Ryan didn't like snow. Snow was a pain in the ass and it just made it harder to do everything.

Ryan reluctantly kicked off his covers and walked to the window. He peered at the alleyway below. The ground was completely covered and the dumpsters also had a healthy dusting. The normally dingy alleyway actually looked somewhat pretty. 

"Cool." Ryan said into the phone, as his eyes watched the flakes fall, even though it was not cool. Spencer knew Ryan didn't like snow. "So are you going to stay at Jon's? It's not safe to drive, right?"

"Well, yeah. I'm staying. But it's safe to drive, I just doubt anyone will be out because it's so cold." he said it like Ryan was stupid for not knowing, which was fair. He probably should have guessed that. He had seen the weather reports afterall.

"Okay, well have fun. I'm going to stay here then. I have some stuff to work on." Ryan told him, in the kitchen now, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah..." Spencer said slowly. "Good luck with that." he said a little too cheerfully. Ryan swore he could hear Jon laughing in the background. That was suspicious.

"Okay... Bye." he hung up, shaking his head. 

He stared at his lucky charms as if they would tell him why Spencer had acted so weird. They didn't and and Ryan sighed and shook his head again. Which was weirder? Spencer's behavior or Ryan trying to extract answers from breakfast foods?

 

Three hours later, Ryan was bundled up in his covers again. Although, this time, he was accompanied by his laptop. He had just finished an assignment that he hadn't planned on doing initially. Maybe the snow was a good thing.

The wind had picked up again and it had gotten darker out. According the weather channel, which had been on all afternoon, a blizzard was coming in. Walter Conrad, the balding meteorologist, had said to expect 5-8 more inches of snow. 

Ryan had just started typing a second assignment, that wasn't due for another two weeks, when his phone rang again. He grabbed it, and looked at the screen. It showed a picture of a smiling Brendon being kissed on the cheek by a messy-haired Ryan. Ryan smiled as he answered.

"Hey." 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brendon asked him.

"Homework, nothing important."

Brendon laughed. "Good, come open your door."

Ryan sat up in his bed. "Why?" 

"Because I'm outside, and hurry up, it's fucking cold in this hallway."

"Okay... I'll be right there." he hung up, and walked through the kitchen, to the door.

He opened the door, revealing Brendon wearing a black coat and about a milllion scarves. He had a bag in his hands and snow in his hair.

"Hey, babe!" He exclaimed, hugging Ryan.   
"Hi" he said confused. He was happy to see Brendon, he hadn't seen him in a week, but it was absolute shit outside.

"I brought hot chocolate and movies." he said motioning to his bag.

"Oo, hot chocolate sounds good." he replied as brendon took off his coat and scarves. When they were off as well as his shoes, he kissed Ryan, greeting him properly, not covered in snow and scarves.

Ryan picked the bag up off the floor when the kiss ended, and walked into the kitchen. He busied himself with the hot chocolate while Brendon picked a movie.

"So, how've you been?" Brendon asked him.

"Fine, it's been really boring around here lately." he answered, adding a handful of marshmallows to each mug.

"Well, I'm here to remedy that." Brendon said, picking up a mug.

Ryan smiled and led him into his bedroom. 

 

Ryan already had a small nest made up, so Brendon just got in it with him. Ryan snuggled up to his side. 

The movie marathon commenced, only being interrupted by hot chocolate refills. Ryan felt himself get sleepy on movie number three, which was The Breakfast Club. Near the beginning, Ryan had set his head on Brendon's chest. Brendon put his arms around Ryan and he was so warm so it was hard not to get sleepy.

But, he was jilted to alertness by his phone ringing. It was Spencer.

"Ryan, have you seen it out there? No one is going to be able to drive."

"Uhm, no. Hold on," he held his phone on his shoulder and looked up at Brendon. "You won't be able to get home tonight."

Brendon looked at Ryan and his brown eye were smiling. "Yeah, I planned it that way."

Ryan was confused only for a second. "You told Spencer didn't you?"

"Yeah, I might've mentioned it to Jon this morning." he laughed.

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled. He went back to his phone call. "Smith, just so you know you are a fucker and also cannot keep a secret."

"Well, Jon told me to stay with him all day and I asked why of course and then he told me about how Brendon was going to surprise you and I kinda couldn't help it. But, are you having fun."

"Yes. But now I must speak to Brendon about this, so I'm hanging up now."

"Okie dokie! Have fun, wink wink." Spencer said giggling.

Ryan hung up the phone and turned to Brendon. "You know, if you wanna spend the night with me, you can. You don't have to plan a big thing."

"Yeah, but there's something about being snowed in that's very romantic." he said, playing with Ryan's hair.

Ryan flipped on top of him and kissed him. Brendon tasted like marshmallows, because he had started eating them straight out of the bag during Pulp Fiction, aka movie two. He pulled back from Brendon, still on top of him. "I love you."

Brendon smiled. "I love you too." Ryan kissed him again, ignoring the movie, ignoring Bender and Claire, ignoring Mr. Vernon and Carl. He was focused on only Brendon, his amazing boyfriend, who was all alone with him the whole night. 

"Maybe the snow was a good thing." Ryan thought and kissed Brendon harder.


End file.
